Returning From the World of Memories
by Kagehana.Tsukio
Summary: My first story, a oneshot - please try not to flame! 'No not yet' He sank deeper into the darkness. 'What am I feeling' He continued his slow descent. 'Something deep inside my chest is burning.' He fell even further. 'So dry...' ...The story is better than the summary. Please give it a read!


**Authors Note: This is my first story. So please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: Lasttoile I checked, I wasn't Japanese. D. Gray Man does not belong to me. **

**Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 214**

_'This is for his thoughts'_

**"This is for someone else speaking"**

_"This is himself speaking"_

**Returning From the World of Memories**

'_No, not yet.'_

He sank deeper into the darkness.

'_What am I feeling?'_

He continued his slow descent.

'_Something deep inside my chest is burning.'_

He fell even further.

'_So dry…'_

* * *

He could see a beautiful mansion in the distance.

' _Mana…'_

He could feel the wind rustling his dark hair as he sat alone in this tree hearing the whispers of nature.

" **What is the wind saying?" **

He looked down. Standing there was a beautiful woman looking up at him. She had a warm smile adorning her face. He watched as his mother leaned down towards the tree.

"**Hello Cornelia." **

Her voice was gentle, like an angel.

"_What are you talking about?" _

He replied in response to her earlier question.

"**It looked like you were talking to it." **

He continued to stare at her.

"**Where's Cyrus? Wasn't he with you?" **

"_Uncle is where that strangely colored smoke is coming from?"_

He stared at the smoke far away.

"_Hey, Mother, is it true that weirdo is now the head of the Campbell family?"_

A gentle sound pierced the air.

She started laughing while saying,

"**Weirdness runs in the family~ Look at you! You were talking to the wind!" **

He made a face at what his mother was saying. But he couldn't help but think about his _other family…_

"**What a nice breeze…" **

His mother had a peaceful look on her face.

He could feel the wind blowing against him, but did nothing to stop it. He turned slightly to look at his Mother.

'_Eyes… dark circles under them…'_

Memories of his mother and his brother lying on the bed, sick flashed through his mind.

'_Always looking after him…' _

" _Mother, "_

" **Yeeeees?"**

" _Will Mana ever become an adult?"_

He could feel the emotions crushing him as he looked down. He didn't need to look to know that his Mother was looking at him.

"_Bennet and the others said so." _

He still kept his gaze locked on the ground.

"_They said, Mana won't wake up…"_

He felt like crying now, but he couldn't.

"_After all, today a month has passed since then…"_

White was covering his vision now.

"_Mana is…"_

"**Nea."**

He slowly turned to his Mother, a reply on his lips when…

* * *

"**Ba"**

He could almost cry in joy.

There stood his mother, smiling in happiness. But his Brother was there too. His only thought was,

' _MANA!'_

"_Did you wake up Mana? Even you Mother… You're so mean… _

Even though he said those words, they all knew that he didn't mean them.

" _the both of you."_

~~ line break ~~

The first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was a face, covered with glasses.

"_Where am I?"_

He saw the persons eyes tear with joy.

That was when he remembered where, or rather _when, _he was. He knew that he couldn't bring suspicion to himself yet.

"_Johnny…"_

"**You collapsed there Allen. Ah, don't worry, Kanda wiped out all the akuma! Speaking of Kanda, where did he run off to…?"**

He blew out a breath.

'_sssssssssh' _

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a big golden ball floating in his vision, not soon after landing of his face. Just seeing the golem again brought back many memories, some good and some bad.

"_Timcanpy…"_

He had started to tune out the human when he heard a question directed at him.

"**You're gonna eat right?"**

So he replied like how he thought his host would reply.

" _Somehow I'm… really thirsty."_

After replying, he continued to ignore the human. Then he saw the human - _Johnny, he reminded himself - _come up to him with a glass of water.

"**Here!"**

He reached up to get the glass when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"_Ugh…"_

He pulled back his shirt to get a look at it. Looking at it, he saw _Innocence_ coming out. He watched as _Johnny _fussed over him.

"**You desperately fought the 14****th**** with your **_Innocence, _**didn't you?"**

He fought the urge to _correct _the human.

"**I'm truly sorry… for not noticing. **

He looked down to see an offered cup of water. He reached out.

"_Thank you, Johnny."_

He could see the badly-concealed relief that the human scientist had as the boy leaned back on his bed.

_WHAM_

The boy jumped of the bed and turned his back to get something for his host.

'_Finally, his back is turned.'_

He slowly rose up, and stood, towering, over _Johnny._

'_I have to deal with him now. I can't let him go now.'_

He brought his hand up, around the scientists neck, and threw him down to the side.

'_Che. Humans. '_

He slowly drank his water as he watched the boy collapse on the floor.

He sighed as he put down his now empty glass on the windowsill of the cabin.

"_Ah. I still feel dizzy…"_

He walked to the washroom, leaving Timcanpy on the bed.

* * *

He stared into the mirror.

"… _WHOA! WHAT'S WITH THIS FACE!"_

' _It's completely white…'_

He examined his new face in the mirror.

He sighed.

"_Oh well… It's alright I guess." __'I'll have to get used to it. '_

He suddenly lurched, a feeling of dizziness overcoming him. He could feel himself crash into the wall, panting heavily. He thought back to the memories he had seen of his hosts'.

'_ha…'_

"…_Thanks. Looks like there was an accident. "_

He grabbed the curtains, using them to pull himself up.

"_Well, it's a long project… these things happen."_

Speaking to himself again, he said,

"_Alright then… What's the situation right now…"_

He put a blank stare on his face as he looked around the curtains, setting an imposing look towards Timcanpy. He could see the poor golem shrinking into itself on the bed.

He could feel a smile – _a smile that couldn't possibly look like it belonged on that face of his host – _stretching across his face.

"_Tiiiim~" _

He reached out towards _his_ dear golem.

"_Tell me about Allen."_

'_Sorry dear nephew… It's my turn now in this dear war. ' _

* * *

**Authors Note: So... how was it. Since this is my first fic I feel immensely proud of myself.**

**... see that button down there? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
